Los Misterios de Hermione Granger, chica detective
by Lapson
Summary: Cuando hay un misterio en Hogwarts, sólo hay una persona a la que los alumnos pueden acudir. Paralelo al Cáliz de Fuego. Fanfic altamente experimental.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger cosía el decimoquinto vestido de esa tarde. Sus dedos estaban llenos de vendas por descuidos con la aguja. Hermione sabía que de usar magia podría terminar fácilmente con todos sus encargos, en menos de un santiamén, pero esto no era posible. El uso de magia en menores estaba restringido durante las vacaciones.

Terminó de coser y dio un suspiro. Esperaba que llegara pronto el torneo mundial de Quidditch, momento en que habría de partir hacia la casa de la familia Weasley. Mientras tanto, debía ayudar a su familia. Sus padres estaban desempleados, y la recesión los había afectado de muy mala manera.

Bien, ahora tenía que vivir en la miseria, pero cuando volviera a Hogwarts tendría sus gastos cubiertos. Esto debido al sistema de becas para alumnos de pocos recursos. Gracias a sus buenas notas, Hermione podía vivir bastante comodamente en Hogwarts (incluso podía decirse aparentaba mejor situación que su amigo Ron). Con lo que ganaba en este trabajo, además, podría ayudar a su familia.

Sintió un tirón en su vestido, que la hizo salir de su ensimísmamiento. Su gato Crookshanks era el culpable.

-¿Qué pasa Crookshanks?

Crookshanks soltó su vestido y corrió hasta la ventana, mirando hacia arriba. Una lechuza estaba parada en el marco, agitando sus alas. Hermione se levantó de inmediato.

-Disculpame, estaba en las nubes -le dijo a la lechuza, mientras abría su paquete-. ¿Es de Hogwarts? Seguramente la respuesta a mi solicitud de beca de... ¡ay!

Soltó un gritito porque el paquete había lanzado una exclamación.

-Mmprff... mpprrrrrf -masculló el paquete en forma de pergamino-. ¿Prfdrías apupfrarte en apfrirme?.

Hermione lo desenrrolló rápidamente, y se encontró con un retrato mágico. Su ocupante, un mago de aspecto antípatico, había caído de su silla.

-Estúpida lechuza. -dijo levantándose-. He viajado en dragones con vuelo más suave que tú.

-Disculpe -dijo Hermione-, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

-¿Tienes un cuadro de un firewisky? -preguntó el mago sarcásticamente-. No, entonces no lo creo. Phineas Nigellus, tú debes ser Hermione Granger. Dumbledore me ha enviado.

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntar el motivo, pero un estornudo la interrumpió.

-¡Chhistt! ¿Sabes que está lloviendo a cántaros allí afuera? Ese Dumbledore, no sé que estaría pensando. ¿Acaso cree que sólo porque soy mágico eso me hace resistente al agua? Todo porque...

Phineas se sacó el sombrero y lo exprimió. Más que agua, cayó una combinación extraña de varios colores de pintura. El gorro ahora parecía más gris.

-Genial, ahora necesitaré un repintado -Phineas miró a una Hermione bastante incómoda-. ¿Sigues ahí, chica Muggle? Bien, si quieres saberlo, te contaré lo que me ha sucedido. Todo ocurrió hace tres días, cuando llegaron las solicitudes de becas académicas.

-Mi solicitud... -comenzó Hermione, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Normalmente no me preocupo de este tipo de cosas. Es decir, es mi deber ayudar al director actual, pero mis habilidades están muy por encima de revisar documentos. Sin embargo, por casulidad noté un pequeño error.

--

"¿Dumbedore?" pregunté "Esa Hermione Granger es la chica que sacó las mejores notas de tercer año?"

Hermione sonrió complacida de que se la reconociera por esto. Sin embargo, pronto la sonrisa se le borraría completamente.

"Así es, Phineas" me respondió.

"Pero Dumbledore, acaso vas a estampar el sello de aprobado en esa solicitud de beca?" pregunté.

"Sí, Phineas, eso pensaba hacer" volvió a responder.

"Dumbledore, sabes que no me gusta señalar cada vez que cometes un error, peeeero... estoy aquí para ayudarte" dije, con mi modestia habitual.

"Phineas, no hay ningún error en esta solicitud, si tú..." comenzó.

"No, no, Dumbledore, nuevamente tu conocimiento de las reglas te traiciona. El error no está en la solicitud, sino en tu aprobación de esta, según las reglas de Hogwarts. Recordarás que el código 6.b del reglamento de fondos para becas estipula en su subíndice g.3 que las becas serán 'otorgadas a alumnos que realmente las necesiten, a menos que puedan cumplir una función especial en servicio de Hogwarts, en cuyo caso deberán aceptar ese trabajo como requisito para su obtención'".

"Pero la señorita Granger... " empezó nuevamente Dumbledore.

"No, no, Dumbledore. Recuerdo bien a esa tal señorita Granger" dije. "Hija de Muggles, la mejor de tercer año (seguramente un error, esperaría que hubieran muchos Slytherins por sobre ella), amiga de Harry Potter. Seguramente una chica como ella podría cumplir muuuchos trabajos en beneficio de Hogwarts. Hay una larga lista de trabajos disponibles. Nada que un elfo doméstico no pudiera manejar, claro, pero...".

"Phineas!" exclamó Dumbledore, y me pareció notar un tono de enfado en su voz, totalmente injustificado. "Sí, creo que tienes razón. La señorita Granger está más que calificada para cualquier servicio en beneficio de la escuela. Por eso, no estamparé esta solicitud".

"Veo que te he hecho entrar en razón. No hay..." comencé, pero me interrumpió.

"Así pues, le enviaré una nueva forma. Pero, como no puedo permitirme otro error en este caso, la enviaré contigo. Sólo así podré estar seguro que llegará bien".

--

-Y, ¿puedes creerlo?, me desenrrolló y me metió a este sucio paquete, con esta fea lechuza... -terminó Phineas.

Hermione encontró la nueva solicitud, dentro del paquete.

-SOLICITUD DE TRABAJO A MEDIO TIEMPO EN EL CASTILLO DE HOGWARTS.

Leyó rápidamente. No parecía diferente a la solicitud anterior. Sólo había una sección extra de "Habilidades y Cualificaciones". Hermione fue hasta su escritorio y comenzó a llenar todos sus datos.


	2. Chapter 2

Era la primera semana de clases en Hogwarts. Una semana llena de excitación y especulaciones. El torneo de los tres magos ocupaba las mentes de todos los estudiantes. De todos, excepto de Hermione Granger.

Oh, sí, había conversado bastante sobre aquel tema, con Harry y Ron (cuando estaban con el resto de los griffindors), y también sobre el tema de Sirius Black (cuando se encontraban solos). Sin embargo, otras cosas ocupaban su inquieta mente. Primero, de lo que había tratado infructuosamente de discutir con los chicos, el problema con los elfos domésticos. Segundo, y de esto no había conversado con nadie, su pronta asignación de trabajo.

Hermione había recibido una nota durante el torneo mundial de Quidditch, que decía que su solicitud había sido aceptada. Su trabajo, sin embargo, sólo se le asignaría durante la primera semana de clases. La nota había sido traída (o más bien acompañada) por el retrato de Phineas. Este nuevamente iba de muy mal humor (sobretodo porque no había podido quedarse a ver los partidos). Hermione se preguntó si Dumbledore planeaba mandarlo con todos los asuntos relacionados con la beca. Ciertamente parecía un buen castigo para Phineas.

¿Cuál sería su trabajo? Tenía mucha suerte de haber abandonado Adivinación y los Estudios Muggles el año pasado, de otro modo no sabría como podría añadir algo a su denso horario. Estaba nerviosa. La espera se hacía peor por sufrirla ella sola. Debía admitir que el motivo por el que no había conversado con Harry y Ron sobre esto, más que porque habían otros temas más importantes que tratar, se debía a que le daba verguenza hablar sobre su beca.

Hermione sintió unos golpecitos en la ventana de su habitación. ¡Una lechuza! ¿Podría ser...? Sí, al abrir la ventana, y al coger el paquete, escuchó unos reclamos desde su interior. Nuevamente Phineas venía incluído.

-¡Uf, uf, ufff! -exclamó al verse extendido-. Esta vez Dumbledore me enrolló muy apretado.

-¿Viene por la asignación del trabajo? -preguntó Hermione.

-No, sólo quería saludar a una sangre sucia. ¡Claro que vengo por eso! Ayer decidí cuál sería el mejor trabajo para tí.

-Eh... ¿usted decidió? -preguntó Hermione, preocupada. Todo este tiempo había esperado que fuera Dumbledore quien le asignara su trabajo. Phineas claramente la odiaba, y si había elegido por ella...

-Sí, ya que Dumbledore me asignó ser su representante en este caso... decidí encargarme de todo. Elegí el mejor trabajo para una chica, ehm, "especial como tú"... cierto es que Dumbledore me sorpren... es decir, me... me... arg, que demonios... me sorprendió tratando de firmar los papeles por mi cuenta, sin consultarle. Pero quien lo diría, cuando ese viejo loco vio los papeles, y cuando pensé que me echaría una maldición enmohecedora, comenzó a asentir con la cabeza. "En realidad Phineas, has hecho un buen trabajo. Ni yo podría haber elegido un trabajo más adecuado para la señorita Granger"... y firmó los papeles él mismo.

-Pero, señor Phineas, ¿podría decirme cuál es ese trabajo?.

-¡Directora del equipo de detectives estudiantil! -Phineas se permitió una risa-. Es cierto que no ha funcionado durante más de cien años, pero noté que nunca había sido oficialmente disuelto. En este paquete viene tu placa y el Manual de Procedimientos. Te recomiendo comenzar a familiarizarte de inmediato con este...

Hermione revisó el paquete y encontró ambos. La placa parecía bastante vieja, pero tal vez un hechizo brillantador... el Manual de Procedimientos era bastante grueso, y parecía mejor cuidado. Intentó abrirlo, sin éxito. Aplicó más fuerza, y tampoco lo consiguió.

-¡Señor Phineas! ¡No puedo abrir este libro!

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó el libro, agitandose-. ¡Ni lo sueñes, con unas manos tan frías como las tuyas!

Hermione suprimió un gritito de sorpresa.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que deberías familiarizarte con el Manual. ¿Sino cómo quieres que te permita leerlo?

-Ey, Phineas, ¿será posible? ¿Es esta mi nueva Detective? -preguntó el libro.

-Lo lamento, pero sí. Bien, ahora debo retirarme. Tengo una cita con una chica de la galería de la sala de profesores. Muchas pinturas del periodo romántico, si captan a lo que me refiero, ¿mhm? jejeje...

-¡Pero, espere un momento! ¡Todavía no sé lo que tengo que hacer! -exclamó Hermione, preocupada. Esto era muy diferente a cualquier otra asignación de algún ramo escolar.

-Bah, eso no importa. Lo más probable es que no tengas que hacer nada. Es decir, no hemos necesitado un detective en los últimos cien años. Cuando te llegue un caso, es ahí cuando tendrás que preocuparte de no tener ídea que hacer...

Phineas comenzó a reir maquiavelicamente, y dio un chiflido. La lechuza respondió cogiendolo con las patas y levantando vuelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Una sombra se deslizó por el balcón de la sala común. No había nadie allí, pues eran las cuatro de la mañana. La sombra continuó avanzando, por fuera del castillo. Se asomó a un cuarto específico, proyectando una silueta en la pared, debido a la luz de la luna llena y la oscuridad de la habitación.

Lentamente, se abrió la ventana. La sombra se introdujo a la pieza. La chica que ocupaba la cama continuó durmiendo, perdida en un sueño. Sobre el escritorio, descansaba un extraño aparato. Era justo lo que la siniestra figura estaba buscando.

--

Hermione Granger se despertó, con su cuerpo adolorido. La noche anterior había sido muy extraña. Su amigo Harry Potter había sido seleccionado por el Caliz de Fuego para participar en el torneo de los tres magos. Esto no parecía haberle sentado muy bien a Ron, quien no había querido aceptar la explicación de que había sido contra la voluntad de Harry. Así como estaban las cosas, no era extraño que Hermione no hubiese podido dormir bien.

Pero a pesar de todo, Hermione no era de las que desea permanecer acostada, cuando hay clases a las que atender. Se sentó en la cama. Había algo extraño en la habitación. ¿Un par de ronquidos?

Se asomó a los pies de la cama. Ahí estaba su gato Crookshanks, y reconoció sus ronquidos como algo habitual, pero, sobre el gato, se encontraba el Manual de Procedimientos. Sus ronquidos tenían una extraña cualidad de roce de papel.

Otro motivo de preocupaciones. El Manual había sido de muy poca ayuda para Hermione, cuando intentó comprender en que consistía su nuevo trabajo. Esto la dejaba perpleja. Estaba acostumbrada a que los libros fueran mucho más asequibles que las personas, nunca pensó que tendría tantos problemas con uno de los habían sido sus únicos amigos cuando pequeña. Le recordó el libro de Cuidado de Bestias del año pasado. Excepto que este libro mágico tenía mente propia, y si tratara de acariciar su cubierta le lanzaría unas cuantas maldiciones.

Escuchó un ulular. ¡Lechuza! Deslizó sus pies en las pantuflas y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Ya podía reconocer a esta lechuza como la particular de Phineas. ¿Acaso este no había dicho que lo más probable es que no tuviera que hacer ningún trabajo?

Había acertado, en el paquete venía incluido Phineas, pero no en su cuadro habitual.

-Dumbledore decidió que era mejor suspender los vuelos en lechuza -explicó-. Una verdadera lástima, porque ya me había acostumbrado. La tenía totalmente entrenada. ¿No es cierto, Chiki?

La lechuza ululó y agitó las alas.

-¿Entonces, tendré que tenerlo en mi pieza? -preguntó Hermione, algo incómoda.

-¿Cómo que "Tendré qué"? Si tendrás algo será el honor de tener un portaretrato del gran Phineas Nigellus. ¿Sabes cuanta gente mataría por un honor así?.

Hermione no se veía muy convencida.

-Bien, de cualquier forma, no esperes que esté siempre disponible. Mi retrato principal está la oficina de Dumbledore, y tengo muchos otros retratos repartidos por lugares importantes como el Ministerio de Magia, la Orden de Merlín, etc, etc. Sólo me apareceré en este cuando tenga mensajes de Dumbledore sobre tu asignación. Ejem, como ahora.

-¿Ahora? Pensé que había dicho que no se necesitaba un detective desde...

-Sí, sí, sé lo que dije. Pero algún día comprenderás que la disponibilidad usualmente implica el uso. La verdad, siempre hemos tenido misterios, sólo que cómo no teníamos a nadie que los investigara...

-¿Hay algún misterio que tengo que resolver?

-No lo llamaría exactamente un misterio... es un robo, simplemente. Seguramente podrás seguir los Procedimientos del Manual directamente y no habrá ningún problema.

Hermione pareció dudosa. Se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar el Manual de Procedimientos, pero se encontró con Crookshaks, que lo traía encima.

-¿Un robo, Phineas? -preguntó el Manual-. El líder del viejo equipo de detectives no se encargaba de ese tipo de cosas...

-Bien, seguramente Dumbledore pensó que sería lo adecuado como primer caso de la señorita Granger, Manny. Recuerda que, ahora, la líder es también el detective de más bajo rango.

Hermione tomó nota mental de cómo Phineas había llamado al Manual. "Manny". Tal vez le resultara útil más adelante, para poder acceder a los procedimientos. Por ahora, tendría que improvisar. Fue hasta su escritorio y rápidamente se hizo con un largo pergamino en blanco y una pluma. Bien... todo parecía más simple si se le anotaba, resumía, y subrayaba con rojo. Pero, al volver a la ventana, Phineas y Chiki (la lechuza) habían desaparecido.

Los encontró en su velador, junto a la cama. Phineas estaba buscando el mejor lugar para instalarse.

-No, no, bota ese florero si es necesario -le dijo a Chiki, y esta siguió sus órdenes. Hermione recogió el florero, intentando mantener su paciencia.

-Recuerda que es una figura de autoridad -se dijo-. Un ex-director!. De todas formas no es peor que Snape, ¿no?.

Esto terminó de tranquilizarla. Phineas por fin se sintió cómodo en su nueva ubicación.

-Señor Phineas, ¿Podemos empezar con los detalles del caso? -dijo, entintando la pluma-. Tengo clases a las que atender y...

-Pues tienes suerte, por que yo no sé nada -dijo Phineas-. Bueno, ningún detalle del robo. Para ello, deberás contactar a la víctima. Una chica Hufflepuff, de nombre Josephine Mulligan, tercer año.

Hermione anotó con diligencia estos datos, y guardó el pergamino. Ahora debía comenzar a vestirse. Hizo un ademán de quitarse el pijama... y recordó al viejo mago, que miraba con interés. Se acercó al portaretratos y lo botó horizontal sobre la superficie del velador.

-Mfe lo figurafa -dijo Phineas, cara al suelo.

--

Nota del Autor:

Bien, la idea de este fanfic me vino cuando estudiaba para la I1 de Electricidad y Magnetismo. Nada como la presión del estudio dejado para ultimo momento para fomentar la creatividad. Me costó aguantar las ganas de escribir hasta dar la prueba.

Hermione es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Tenía un poster de Emma Watson en mi pieza, jejeje. También, cuando arrendé el juego del Caliz de Fuego para jugarlo con mi hermana, le dejé en claro que tendría que contentarse con jugar con Harry o Ron porque yo sería Hermione. Creyó que bromeaba hasta que llegamos a un conflicto la selección de los personajes (Ver nota al pie). Recomiendo totalmente ese juego (jugué el de Gamecube), si es que tienen a dos jugadores. Realmente nos reimos mucho, nunca me divertí tanto en un juego de a 2. Fue realmente como una aventura por Hogwarts

Sobretodo cuando cada vez que encontrabamos all flavor beans:

Ron: "BEANS!"

Hermione: "Will you stop about Beans, Ron?!?!"

¿Y que quería decir aquí? Ah sí, que mi idea era que este fic fuera bastante loco, un lugar para tirar ideas raras y situaciones bizarras, ¿y que pasó? que Hermione y Phineas empezaron a comportarse bastante realisticamente. En realidad no debí confiar en ellos para comportarse de forma alocada. Espero que en capítulos posteriores las situaciones raras los saquen de sus casillas.

Gracias Revitaa por tu review, sí, en realidad no espero que tenga mucha acogida siendo tan experimental, pero por eso mismo vale la pena continuar. Quien sabe que salga de esto.

Lapson.

--

(Nota al pie): No piensen que tengo la identidad sexual invertida. Es por lo mismo que siempre elijo a las chicas en los juegos de pelea. "¿Para que voy a estar viendo a un tipo musculoso, si puedo estar viendo a una chica sexy?", es lo que siempre pregunto. Ah, y bueno, a Spiderman. Pero sólo porque Spiderman la lleva.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione estaba lista para irse. Enderezó el marco de Phineas, y descubrió que el mago había desaparecido de su retrato. Se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ey, ¡¿No se te olvida algo?! -exclamó el Manual, que todavía iba sobre Crookshanks. El gato parecía bastante cómodo, para llevar un tomo de varios cientos de páginas como si fuera un jinete.

-Umh... ¿Quiere venir?

-...no se trata de que tengo ganas de dar un paseo, ¡es mi deber! -dijo el Manual con cierto tono de indignación. Hermione lo recogió y lo introdujo en su mochila (ey! aquí está muy apretado! por que llevas tantos libros!?). Bien, tal vez ahora que tenía un caso podría lograr avances con el Manual.

Pero el caso tendría que esperar a la hora de almuerzo. Ahora, tendría que hablar con Harry y Ron. Encontrar a este último fue fácil, estaba desayunando. Hablar con él, no tanto. De algún modo, no parecía querer escuchar sobre Harry. Intentaba cambiar de conversación. Hermione forzó un poco el tema, pero se encontró con una simple respuesta irritada. "¡¿Tenemos que hablar SIEMPRE de Harry?!.

De pronto la sala común estalló en ruido. Harry había salido de su habitación. Se generó mucho movimiento en la sala, cuando Gryffindors de todos los rincones se acercaron a hablar con él, y a felicitarlo. Uno de ellos tropezó con Ron, que pareció todavía más irritado. Se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Hermione suspiró. Cogió rápidamente lo que pudo de la mesa y salió de la habitación, a esperar.

Al poco rato, Harry salió también, topándose con ella. Pareció feliz de verla. Y a la tostada que había guardado para él.

--

El día de clases fue bastante agotador. Aparte de la profunda conversación con Harry sobre la actitud de Ron, mientras caminaban por el lago, Hermione tuvo que lidiar con una serie de clases agotadoras. En muchas de ellas, sentada entre dos individuos que no se hablaban (y la usaban de intermediaria para comunicarse). La clase de Cuidado de Bestias dio el toque final perfecto: los Blast-Ended Skewrts habían crecido enormemente.

Hermione comió rápidamente (recordando a los elfos domésticos que habían preparado esa comida, y prometiendose volver a trabajar en SPEW en cuanto tuviera un respiro). Sintió un tirón en su silla, seguramente causado por el Manual de Procedimientos en su mochila. Sí, sí, ya se encargaría del caso.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa Hufflepuff. Lo primero que notó fue que una gran cantidad de miradas poco amistosas se posaron sobre ella. Se detuvo, extrañada. Entonces recordó que, durante el día, Harry había sufrido bastante la reacción adversa de las otras casas ante su selección como cuarto campeón (especialmente de los Hufflepuff, que lo consideraban una gran afrenta para su propio campeón, Cedric Diggory). Casi todos sabían que Hermione era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y aunque no la conocieran, su ropa la marcaba como Gryffindor. Así, no era de extrañarse los ceños fruncidos al acercarse a esa mesa. Las relaciones entre las casas nunca habían estado peor, ni siquiera durante sus enfrentamientos en Quidditch.

Bien, no dejaría que esto la amedrentara.

-¿Disculpa, conoces a Josephine Mulligan, de segundo año? -le preguntó a una chica que parecía bastante tímida. Así se ahorraba alguna respuesta pesada.

La chica señaló con su dedo. Josephine, que en esos momentos se llevaba un cucharón a la boca, se detuvo con la boca abierta, en una pose bastante ridicula. Hermione avanzó hasta ella.

-¿Josephine Mulligan? -le preguntó. Esta asintió, sin imaginar que podía querer Hermione con ella -¿Podemos hablar en privado? Cuando termines de comer, claro.

Josephine volvió a asentir.

--

Se encontraban en uno de los cubículos de estudio privados, de la biblioteca. La mochila de Hermione había comenzado a agitarse incontrolablemente. Hermione tuvo que rendirse y abrirla. El Manual cayó sobre la mesa.

-¡Uf, ya era hora! -exclamó, y Josephine pareció entre asustada y sorprendida. -La verdad, pensé que trabajar contigo sería una lata, pero debo admitir que tener un caso después de tantos años me tiene con las hojas arrugadas.

-Lo siento -le dijo Hermione a Josephine-. Sólo estoy empezando con esta asignación de detective. Por eso tengo que llevar al Manual de Procedimientos...

-Oh, está bien -dijo Josephine-. No pensé que alguien investigaría el robo de mi destilador. Es decir, como ya ha aparecido...

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Hermione. ¿Acaso su primer caso había terminado antes de comenzar a investigarlo?

-Eh, eso... ayer por la tarde, el director Dumbledore encontró mi destilador. Me mandó a llamar de inmediato. Estaba muy aliviada, porque es un recuerdo de mi abuela, aunque un poco triste porque el cristal estaba roto.

Hermione se puso a pensar. El director le había asignado este caso durante la mañana, ¿no?. Entonces no podía ser que la aparición de ese "destilador" hubiese resuelto el misterio. Las cosas estaban muy enredadas, y sólo comenzaba a...

-¡Toma nota, novata! -exclamó el Manual-. Lo más importante es anotar todo desde el principio. Luego puedes confundirte todo lo que quieras.

Tenía razón. Hermione sacó su cuaderno y una pluma. Si había algo que ella podía hacer, era estudiar los hechos, ¿no?.

-¿Qué es este "destilador" del que hablas? -preguntó, comenzando por su primera duda. Josephine, ante la atmostfera de seriedad, se sentó derecha y respondió formalmente, como si se tratara de una interrogación en clases.

-Es un aparato mágico. Me lo regaló mi abuela, cuando era pequeña, antes de que muriera... Pero sólo este año me lo enviaron mis padres, porque requiere cuidado y puede ser peligroso.

-¿Cuál es su función? -preguntó Hermione al terminar de escribir, casi de inmediato.

-Es un destilador de luz estelar. Mmm, verás, tiene un lente movible. Lo apuntas a una estrella o planeta durante la noche, y produce un liquido a partir de su luz. Dependiendo del objeto, el liquido puede tener distintas propiedades... Por ejemplo, la luz de Marte produce Secosge, un ingrediente de ciertas pociones.

Hermione se detuvo a asimilar esta información. A pesar de haber leído mucho sobre objetos mágicos, nunca se había topado con este tipo de objeto. Se decía que la magia nunca paraba de asombrar a un mago. Si era cierto, con más razón una hija de Muggles como ella tendría que acostumbrarse a asombrarse a cada momento.

-¿Cuando notaste que había sido robado? -continuó.

-Anteayer, al despertar. Lo había dejado sobre mi escritorio, un par de horas antes, pero ya no estaba allí.

-¿Alguna idea de alguien que pudiera haberlo tomado?

-Oh, no, ninguna. Bueno, al principio pensé que podía ser la travesura de algún fantasma, pero el director me dijo que no podían entrar a los dormitorios individuales.

Hermione asintió. Estaba en la "Historia de Hogwarts", en la sección de la magia inherente al castillo.

Repasó lo que había anotado sobre el robo, pero le parecía muy poco completo. Sólo escribir respuestas podía ser demasiado insuficiente.

-Creo que tendré... Mmm... creo que tendré que ir a tu habitación -dijo Hermione, dudosa. Josephine abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Jeje, muy bien, tal vez tengas talento, muchacha. Uno de los procedimientos más importantes es la investigación de la escena del crimen -dijo el Manual, muy entusiasmado.

Hermione, por su parte, no lo estaba tanto. Los alumnos no tenían permitido entrar a las habitaciones de otras casas. Ya lo había intentado una vez, con terribles consecuencias (todavía tenía pesadillas con verse al espejo para descubrir que su rostro estaba lleno de pelo). Peor aún, estaba el hecho que los Hufflepuff parecían enojados con sólo acercarse a su mesa... No, Hermione no estaba nada entusiasmada con su idea.

--

Notas del Autor:

Hola! Estuve ocupado con la universidad (proyecto de sistemas operativos, uff), así que no tuve mucho tiempo para continuar (además me conseguí el pokemon para ds, y me declaro adicto). Espero que el siguiente capitulo salga más rápido, sólo me detuve ahora porque ya quedaba muy largo.

Gracias por sus reviews, Revitaa, Akasha, Eyvie!

Gracias Arkady! no pensé que nadie leyera mi fic de mint wa bokura.

Sobre el paralelo con El Caliz de Fuego, debo admitir un error, o una pequeña licensia que me tomé. Junté un domingo con un lunes. Fue un error el capitulo pasado, y tuve que seguirlo... de todas formas, no influye mucho (y si alguien lo había notado: wow! te felicito por tu conocimiento enciclopédico de Harry Potter!).

Pido disculpas, además, por cualquier falta de ortografía. No tengo corrector en wordpad TT.

Lapson.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione había regresado a su habitación durante la tarde. Habían acordado reunirse en la sala común Hufflepuff con Josephine, esa noche. Algo bueno había salido de todo eso. El Manual de Procedimientos le había ofrecido su ayuda. "Sólo para que no ensucies el buen nombre de nuestra institución" había agregado, claro está.

Se abrió en medio de un capítulo: Investigación de la Escena del Crimen. Sección 'Hechizos Básicos'. Estuvieron la mayor parte de tres horas enfrascados en su ejecución.

-Muy bien -dijo el Manual, al terminar-. Creo que eso es todo. En realidad nunca esperé que aprendieras todos los hechizos en una sola tarde.

-Me esforcé por lo que dijo -respondió una Hermione bastante orgullosa-. De lo importante de investigar la escena del crimen lo antes posible...

-Sí. Aunque como ya ha pasado una semana, un par de días más no hubiera hecho mucha diferencia. Pero bien, ejem... hagamos una última prueba, ¿te parece? Utiliza los hechizos que te enseñé en esta habitación, como si fuera la escena del crimen.

Hermione respiró hondo y preparó su varita. Azanzó uno por uno, hasta completar todos los hechizos, y sin dejar esquina de su habitación sin revisar. El manual aplaudió con sus tapas.

-¡Magnifico! -anunció-. Has superado la prueba. Por lo tanto... he decidido concederte el grado de detective en entrenamiento. Es el nivel más bajo, claro, pero algo es algo.

-Oh, ¿Habla en serio? -Hermione se había emocionado.

-Sí, sí... cumples los requisitos mágicos, y yo tengo la autoridad suficiente. Así que, apenas resuelvas este caso satisfactoriamente, podrás tomar el juramento.

Hermione sonrió a medias. Si es que podía resolver el caso...

--

Había muy poca gente en los pasillos. Se acercaba la noche, y la gran mayoría de los alumnos se había retirado a las salas comunes de las cuatro casas. Sólo tendría un par de horas hasta que llegara el toque de queda.

Hermione avanzaba con energía. Estaba muy contenta pues había logrado que el Manual cooperara con ella, y aprendido bastante sobre la investigación que realizaban los detectives mágicos. Ahora ya no tenía tanto miedo de arruinar la visita a la habitación de Josephine.

Llegó hasta la entrada de la sala común Hufflepuff. Se encontró con que Josephine ya la estaba esperando, con el retrato guardián abierto. Se saludaron (un poco incómodamente), y Josephine la invitó a pasar.

Había bastante ruido dentro, pero Hermione notó que los alumnos más cercanos bajaban la voz al verla. El silencio se extendió muy rápido por la habitación. Josephine parecía muy avergonzada de ser parte del centro de atención.

-¡Hey, Josephine! -se escuchó una exclamación. Un chico venía hacia ellas, sin notar la pesada atmosfera-. ¿Qué te demoró tan...?

El chico se dio cuenta del silencio y las caras raras. Miró a su alrededor, extrañado.

-Lo siento, Andrew -dijo Josephine-. Es que surgió algo importante y...

-¿Ey, ella no es Gryffindor? -preguntó Andrew-. ¡Oh, si es la chica amiga de Harry Potter! ¿Qué está haciendo...?

-¡Por favor, Andrew! -exclamó Josephine-. Te digo que es algo importante, no puedo discutirlo ahora...

-Uh, está bien... -dijo Andrew, dudoso.

-Sígame por aquí -le dijo Josephine a Hermione, y la guió hacia su habitación individual. Las miradas de pocos amigos las siguieron por toda la habitación.

--

-¡Uf! -suspiró Josephine-. No esperaba que todos se fijaran tanto...

-Sí, supongo que es muy incoveniente para tí. Lo siento mucho.

-¡Oh, no! No se preocupe, es sólo que... no es un buen momento para invitar a una Gryffindor. Con todo ese asunto de Harry Potter y Cedric Diggory...

-Lo entiendo. Bien, si no te molesta, quisiera seguir con las preguntas sobre el caso. ¿Es ese el escritorio? ¿¡Oh, y ese objeto es el destilador?!

-Sí. Así estaba cuando lo dejé aquella noche. Creo que cerré la ventana, no estoy segura, pero en la mañana estaba abierta...

Hermione se acercó a la ventana, y la examinó detalladamente. Recordando su entrenamiento de esa mañana, sacó su varita.

-¡Videntia Violatoria! -exclamó Hermione, y ciertos puntos de la ventana se iluminaron ligeramente-. Josephine, ¿Puedes apagar la luz un momento?.

Josephine así lo hizo, y los puntos de color verde fluorecente se hicieron más claros.

-¿Eso son huellas digitales? -preguntó Josephine, sorprendida-. ¿Acaso del ladrón...?

-No, son las tuyas. El color verde indica que pertenecen al dueño actual del objeto. Las huellas del intruso se verían de un color rojo brillante.

-Oh, entonces no entró por la ventana...

-En realidad, creo que sí lo hizo. Las puertas de las habitaciones son bastante seguras, y se cierran automáticamente durante la noche. Puede ser que haya usado guantes, o que lo haya hecho suavemente, y con todo este tiempo se hayan borrado sus huellas.

-Ya veo...

-Josephine, dices que cuando encontraron tu destilador, tenía el cristal roto... ¿Notaste fragmentos de vidrio el día siguiente al robo?

-Oh, no... El cristal sigue roto. Pero es una trizadura bastante pequeña, ¿ves?

Hermione se acercó al destilador. Efectivamente, no podían haber caído muchos fragmentos de esa rotura. Pero cualquier liquido en el receptaculo de cristal gotearía.

Se agachó a un lado del escritorio y examinó la alfombra. Allí. Podía ser una pista... o un algún condimento de un emparedado. En realidad no le apetecía la idea de discutir sobre manchas en la habitación con Josephine, así que apuntó su varita disimuladamente.

-Moestra Semplae -susurró, y la punta de la varita, en contacto con la mancha, emitió un pequeño brillo.

Hermione se incorporó y echó otra mirada a la habitación. En realidad se parecía a la suya. Sólo había diferencias con la ubicación de los muebles.

-Josephine, ¿Puedes relatarme qué ocurrió el día que encontraron tu destilador?

-Sí, bueno... en realidad sólo sé desde el punto en que me llamaron. El profesor Dumbledore fue quién lo encontró, ¿te lo había dicho?. Dijo que me mandaron a llamar enseguida, para que lo reconociera. Bueno, estuve mirándolo un rato desde la distancia, pero no cabía duda: tiene un diseño especial hecho por mi propia abuela. Así que el profesor Dumbledore lo cogió y me lo entregó...

Hermione pensó que algo no calzaba.

-¿Lo miraste desde la distancia?

-El profesor me dijo que tuviera cuidado, porque todavía no eliminaba el campo de fuerza. Había ido a hacer precisamente eso, cuando lo encontró.

-¿Campo de fuerza? Acaso...

-¿Oh? ¿Es que no lo había dicho? Era la habitación con la Línea de Edad... mi destilador se encontraba justo en la mitad de ella. Sobre el pedestal en que se encontraba el Cáliz de Fuego.


	6. Chapter 6

-Josephine, ¿Está todo bien? -dijo una chica de pelo castaño, y paso decidido, que entró a la habitación después de dar un par de golpecitos de cortesía -Andrew me dijo que...

La chica se quedó en silencio, mirando a Hermione de forma desconfiada.

-Melissa... -dijo Josephine-. Esta es Hermione Granger...

-Mucho gusto -dijo Hermione.

-Te conozco, eres la amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Es tu nueva amiga, Josephine?

-Oh, no -dijo Josephine, y le dirigió una mirada de disculpas a Hermione-. Ella sólo me está ayudando. Es sobre el incidente de mi destilador.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que ya estaba solucionado -dijo Melissa, extrañada. Miró el destilador sobre la mesa-. Ahí está, ¿no?.

-Bueno, el caso no estará cerrado hasta encontrar al culpable -dijo Hermione, que sentía que debía decir algo. Miró el papel que tenía en las manos. ¿Melissa, no? Sería mejor que no viera su nombre en esa lista. Dobló el papel cuidadosamente.

-¿Es eso cierto Josephine? -preguntó Melissa-. ¿Tanto te importa castigar al culpable que le has pedido ayuda a...?

-No, no -interrumpió Josephine-. Ha sido el director Dumbledore quién asignó a Hermione. En realidad yo, yo... yo sólo desería que este asunto se acabara.

Hermione la observó detenidamente. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. Para lo poco que la conocía, Josephine le parecía una chica frágil, que odiaba ser el centro de atención. Bien, sería mejor terminar con esto. Pero, ¿sólo por hoy, o para siempre? Si Josephine "retiraba los cargos", ¿se acababa el caso? Tendría que consultarlo con el director Dumbledore. Por el momento...

-Bien, lamento haberte importunado, Josephine. Eh, estaré en contacto si ocurre cualquier cosa.

-¿No la has oído? -replicó Melissa, que se había acercado a consolar a Josephine, y había puesto una mano sobre la cabeza, acariciándola-. No quiere saber más del asunto.

-Eh, sí, claro -dijo Hermione, nerviosa-. Obviamente intentaré no volver a molestarte, Josephine. Buenas noches, Josephine, Melissa.

Salió de la habitación, algo incómoda. No había imaginado que en esta ocupación podría ocupar el lugar de "mala". Y eso que todavía no llegaba a todo ese asunto de "y el culpables eres... ¡TÚ!". Bien, más le valía irse acostumbrando. Para comenzar, podría experimentar algo bastante parecido al atravesar la sala común Hufflepuff, justo adelante.

--

Cuando Hermione Granger llegó a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue chequear el portaretratos de Phineas. Pero este sólo mostraba el fondo de la pintura. Se sentó en la cama a pensar. El caso parecía no tener sentido. ¿Por qué el ladrón habría devuelto el destilador, y justo en ese lugar? Aparte de ser una maniobra arriesgada, revelaba información sobre su edad: el ladrón debería tener más de 17 años ¿o acaso había un truco? En realidad necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore...

Pero mientras Phineas no se apareciera por su retrato, tendría que enfocarse en otra cosa. Sacó una hoja de su mochila, que contenía un par de listas con nombres.

-Herman Dolle, 2do año Hufflepuff.

-Evarista Tudor, 2do año Slytherin.

Esta era la primera lista. "¿Conoces a alguien que podría tener motivos para robar tu destilador?. Josephine no se había explayado mucho, pero al parecer Evarista era una chica bastante linda, que solía meterse con ella, sólo por diversión. "Cuando Melissa no está mirando..." había dicho, y Hermione podía imaginarse la situación bastante bien, con lo poco que conocía a ambas.

Josephine había hablado más sobre Herman. Este solía meterse con el grupo de Josephine en general. La descripción le recordó a Hermione algo que había escuchado el año pasado: Cómo Snape se relacionaba con los Merodeadores. Tal vez sólo fuera un chico solitario, envidioso de la amistad de otros...

Miró la otra lista.

-Melissa Firetail, 2do año Hufflepuff.

-Andrew Zeddmore, 2do año Hufflepuff.

-Herman Dolle, 2do año Hufflepuff.

Esta era la lista que había ocultado cuando Melissa había entrado a la habitación, para evitarse malentendidos. Era la respuesta de Josephine ante "¿Quienes son todas la personas que conocen la existencia de tu destilador?. Melissa y Andrew eran los mejores amigos de Josephine, y había conocido a ambos esa tarde. Herman fue agregado después que Josephine pensara detalladamente. "Lo vio por un instante una noche, por un descuido... lo escondimos lo más rápido posible, pero se quedó con una mirada intrigada y desconfiada...", había dicho Josephine.

Bien, Herman aparecía en ambas listas, y por el momento sería el sospechoso principal. Sin embargo, Hermione no lo conocía para nada. ¿Sería demasiado atrevido intentar tener una entrevista con él? Ni hablar de una inspección de su cuarto... ¿Hasta dónde llegarían sus atribuciones? Deseó que Phineas se apresurara.

Se tiró de bruces sobre la cama y su varita, en un bolsillo, se le clavó en una pierna. ¡Claro! Había olvidado algo bastante importante. Se levantó de un saltó y reunió sus implementos de Pociones.

-¡Sortie! -exclamó, y de la punta de su varita brotó una pequeña gota, la que cayó dentro de su caldero portátil. Esta era una muestra que consiguió del cuarto de Josephine, junto a su escritorio. Era posible que fuera parte del contenido del destilador, la noche que fue robado. Hermione abrió uno de sus libros más avanzados de Pociones, en el capitulo "Identificando Sustancias Mágicas". Este libro era de un nivel bástante superior al BUHO, pero no era demasiado para Hermione.

Trabajó un buen rato, en que el tiempo le pareció volar. Ya había descubierto algo importante: sea lo que fuera la substancia, era sin lugar a dudas mágica. Además, estaba segura que no pertenecía a los ingredientes usados en Pociones hasta segundo año. ¿Podría ser...? Un ruido la sacó de sí misma.

-¡Chica! -exclamó Phineas, que había aparecido en su portaretratos-. He venido a chequear tu progreso.

-Sí, en seguida -dijo Hermione, y dejó a un lado los implementos que estaba usando-. En realidad estaba deseando hablar con usted. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle al profesor Dumbledore...

Phineas pareció algo molesto.

-Recordarás que yo soy el encargado de tu asignación como detective. No veo por que querrías hablar con él, si...

-Oh, no, verá... ¡en realidad debo hacerle una pregunta sobre el caso!

-¿Uh? -dijo Phineas.

--

Al final, Hermione tuvo que contentarse con hacer las preguntas a través de Phineas. De todas formas, aún cara a cara no hubiese conseguido mucho más, pues el profesor Dumbledore no tenía ninguna idea sobre el significado de la aparición del destilador en el cuarto con la línea de edad. Tampoco había encontrado ninguna pista o señal en el lugar. Hermione estaba muy decepcionada. Sin embargo, el profesor mandó a decir que con gusto respondería cualquier consulta sobre el funcionamiento de la línea de edad.

Por otro lado, Phineas se negó a transmitir la otra consulta: con respecto a la situación de Josephine, pues dijo que caía dentro de su jurisdicción. Declaró que la víctima poco tenía que ver con la investigación, y que esta debía continuar con o sin su cooperación.

-Un procedimiento estándar -dijo aprobador el Manual, que había estado escuchando todo el intercambio-. Podría habertelo dicho, si hubieras preguntado.

--

Una vez que Phineas se retiró, Hermione continuó con su investigación sobre la sustancia. Abrió todos sus libros de pociones sobre la mesa, y comenzó a descartar todo tipo de sustancias mágicas, sin éxito. Lanzó un bostezo. ¡Ya eran las dos de la mañana! Y ya había pasado por todas las sustancias de esos libros. Mañana sería un día agotador. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca.


	7. Chapter 7

1 Al llegar a la biblioteca, Hermione se llevó una gran sorpresa. Normalmente estaba vacía, especialmente tan temprano en la mañana, pero en esta ocasión había una verdadera multitud colmando los pasillos. La mayoría eran chicas, y ninguno respetaba el gran cuadro-letrero de 'Silencio' que daba la bienvenida a la sección de Alquimia.

El protagonista del cuadro, un monje calvo, sollozaba sobre su mesa (sin hacer el menor ruido). Se había cansado de agitar su letrero a una multitud que lo ignoraba por completo. Por culpa de su voto de silencio, no había podido hacer mucho más.

Hermione se asomó por entre la gente para ver la razón del tumulto y sólo pudo ver un par de cejas entre la gente. Pero fue suficiente. Viktor Krum, el buscador de Bulgaria.

La gente lo rodeaba para intentar entablar una conversación (lo que era extrañamente difícil de rechazar y mantener por parte de Krum, por su dificultad con el idioma), o simplemente para admirarlo descaradamente.

De vez en cuando, una chica se animaba a pedir un autógrafo, que le era entregado con cortesía, pero evidente fastidio.

-¡Y bien, ¿Qué esperas?! -dijo una voz desde la mochila de Hermione. Si bien no era necesario, el Manual había insistido en participar en el viaje a la Biblioteca. "Tengo a unos cuantos familiares por allí", había asegurado.

-El libro que necesito está por allí -dijo Hermione, insegura.

-Bah -respondió el Manual-. Si un montón de chiquillas basta para detenerte, ¿que puedes esperar del criminal?.

-Está bien -dijo Hermione, y empezó a moverse por entre la multitud. Recibió unos cuantos codazos, y cuando llegó al final de esta, salió tropezando.

-Auch -dijo, y se encontró frente al par de cejas, fruncidas. Viktor la estaba mirando con cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué? -dijo este-. ¿No traer papel?

-¿Uh? No. No quiero un autógrafo. Necesito ese libro -dijo Hermione, apuntando a través de Viktor.

-¿Libro de Autógafos? -preguntó el muchacho, sin entender bien.

-No. Que te muevas -dijo Hermione, y fastidiada, le hizo una seña para que se apartara. El chico lo hizo, y Hermione sacó "Sustancias Mágicas y sus características" del estante. Se alejó leyendo, sin captar la mirada tonta con que dejó a Viktor, ni las risitas de algunos chicos.

Al final del pasillo norte, el Manual de Procedimientos comenzó a agitarse.

-¡Yo me bajo en este estante! -anunció-. Aquí tengo un par de primos.  
-Oh, muy bien -dijo Hermione. Sacó el Manual, pero dudó sobre dónde ponerlo-. Uhm, sólo hay un espacio... no va a poder hablar, así de apretado.  
-No seas tonta -dijo el Manual-. Los libros mágicos sólo hablamos para comunicarnos con los humanos. Desde aquí puedo conversar con cualquier libro del estante.  
-Ya veo. Entonces, lo pasaré a buscar a la vuelta.  
-Sí, sí. Tómate tu tiempo, chiquilla.

Hermione dejó el Manual, y continuó su recorrido por los largos pasillos, buscando otros libros de alquimia, hasta que al cabo de media hora había recolectado una buen montón. Dejó la pila sobre una mesa de estudio y se dispuso a comenzar su investigación.

Pero un estruendo de pisadas la hizo detenerse. Viktor avanzaba a largos trancos por uno de los pasillos, seguido de cerca por la multitud. Parecía hastiado y molesto.

-Pobre -dijo Hermione-. Harry creía tener problemas con Colin el año pasado, pero esto parece cien veces peor. ¡Justo cuando creía que podría relajarme!

Hermione se levantó, molesta. Esto era ridículo. Estaban causando un alboroto en un lugar que le parecía casi sagrado. Pero estos eran sus dominios, y ella sabría aprovecharlo.

Se dirigió a un estante, hasta quedar de cara a él, y observó con el rabillo del ojo a Viktor. Un poco más... Ya casi llegaba... ¡Ahora!

-Quiero 'El Atlas Eldritch', por Wizg Trovallon, consulta interna privada -le dijo Hermione al estante, y este pareció cobrar vida. Se deslizó hacia un lado, para dejar a la vista otro estante oculto. Al hacerlo, cerró el pasillo, separando a Viktor de la multitud. Se escucharon protestas del otro lado, pero bastante ahogadas por el espesor de los libros.

Ahora se encontraban en una especie de estudio privado, rodeado de estantes, y la multitud no podía alcanzarlos.

Hermione sacó el libro que había pedido y se lo entregó a Viktor, que se veía bastante sorprendido.

-Toma. Si lo dejas por ahí, se abrirá hacia la salida de la biblioteca -dijo Hermione, señalando otro estante.

-...

-...¿Entiendes? Libro. Ahí. Salida.

-¡Oh, sí! -respondió Viktor-. Muchas gracias. Pero...

-¿Sí?

-Yo quería leer. Uhm. Para mejorar el idioma... ¿Puedo quedar aquí?

-Sí, claro -dijo Hermione y, dando por terminada la conversación, volvió a sentarse en la mesa con su pila de libros. Por su parte, Viktor sacó un libro al azar y se sentó en la esquina opuesta de la mesa, a unos diez metros.

Parecía encontrar muy interesante a la chica que lo había ayudado, pues miraba más en aquella dirección que al libro que tenía al frente.

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en tomar notas, lo que le llevó un buen rato. Al final, suspiró y cerró de golpe el libro que sostenía en esos momentos. Su mirada se cruzó con la Viktor. Este la regresó de inmediato a su libro, y, al notar que Hermione lo miraba extrañada, intentó concentrarse de golpe en su lectura. ¿Uh? Esto... ¡No podía entender nada!

-Ese libro está en inglés antiguo -dijo Hermione, y Viktor entendió la razón de su mirada extrañada.

-Oh... yo... ¡Con razón me costar tanto entender! -dijo, forzando una risotada.

Hermione se levantó y sacó un libro de un estante cercano.

-Prueba este -dijo entregándoselo a Krum-. Era uno de mis favoritos, cuando era pequeña.

-Gracias -dijo Krum.

-Ahora, ¿Me devuelves el otro? -preguntó, y Krum se apuró en pasárselo.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione, pasó a recoger sus cosas, y devolvió el libro al estante de salida, que se deslizó suavemente.

Krum la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció, y luego, con mucho cuidado, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

--  
Antes de dejar la biblioteca, Hermione pasó a buscar al Manual de Procedimientos.  
-¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando? -le preguntó este.  
-No exactamente -dijo Hermione-. Pero ahora sé que se trata de una sustancia prohibida. Para continuar, necesito la cooperación de una persona.  
Hermione revisó el papel con sus notas, y sintió repulsión por lo que se avecinaba. La última anotación decía simplemente "Severus Snape".


End file.
